Gift of the Phoenix
by silens letum
Summary: A girl joins the Blade Breakers. She came from Kai's mysterious past, a past he wishes to forget. She brings the Blade Breakers joy, hope, happiness, and love.but will all of this affect Kai? Will Ka
1. The new member

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I do own the OC in my story. Oh how I wish I own Beyblade, KAI!!!!! HOTTIE ALERT!!!!  
  
Kai: smirk, no girl can resist me.*tosses his scarf and ran his hand through his blue hair. A few nearby girls who are shopping nearly dropped all their shopping bags*  
  
Mylik: Er.I'm not gonna ask.*sweat drops*  
  
Summary: A girl joins the Blade Breakers. She came from Kai's mysterious past, a past he wishes to forget. She brings the Blade Breakers joy, hope, happiness, and love.but will all of this affect Kai? Will Kai stay the same cold Blader that we've come to know or will this girl change him forever?  
  
Chapter one, the new member  
  
Mr. Dickinson breezed into the hotel room that the Blade Breakers are staying in. As soon as he walked in however he knew that it was a HUGE mistake, cloths, books, food, CD, trash were thrown everywhere, in fact you can't even walk into the room without getting something stuck onto your shoe. Right on cue Ray stuck his head out of the bathroom.  
  
"I thought I heard someone come in, come in Mr. Dickinson."Ray paused and looked around as his gaze fell onto the floor, "you know what Mr. Dickinson, I think it's a good idea if I came out to talk to you. Hold on"  
  
A few minutes later Ray came out wearing his usual super hot clothing (sorry I just had to add that), he had to walk on tip- toe because of the stuff on his floor.  
  
Mr. Dickinson couldn't help but snicker as he watched the Ray tip- toe in vain across his messy floor (I'm really torturing Ray now am I) " Two questions Ray, one where are the rest of your team and two how the hell did your floor get so messy?" (O.o I neva knew Mr. Dickinson swears)  
  
By now Ray finally made it to the door and is rubbing his toes like there's no tomorrow. "Well to answer your questions, Kai's off somewhere probably practicing and dissing Tyson, Max is probably at his mommy's lab right now hugging her mom till she chocks. As for Kenny, well you probably have a pretty good idea on where he is." He answered.  
  
"And to answer your second question well.errr.when you are sharing a hotel room with one freaky show nut case who's crazy about his laptop. Another one who'll give up anything for Chinese buffet, one who has pictures of his mom pasted on every inch of the wall and a neko-jin, myself, and to top those all off, a leader who hates Tyson, Chief, Voltaire, immature kids (Tyson), shadowy groups, being part of any team, grass, the sun, the moon, carpet flooring, ketchup, slippers, lasers, walls, anything that breathes, Beyblading, Tyson, anything that moves, Tyson, White Tigers, Kitty cats, Rusted nails, Detroit Red Wings, Tyson, Pokemon, Digimon, Tyson, and much much more! (Plus Tyson) You'll know what it feels like.  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled as he heard Ray's description of his teammates. Surprising this is all true. Of course, he'll never tell Ray that though. "Well Ray, interesting description of your team you got there, errr. do you mind and find your team and tell them to meet me at the hotel lobby in 1 hour." And with that Mr. Dickinson turned and disco walked to the elevator leaving a very confused Ray.  
  
"Ok, why did Mr. Dickinson want my team at a time when they're not here!!!!! WHY!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" (That's so not Ray) Ray ran off leaving a smoky tail in his path as he went on his lil quest to find his demented teammates.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~***~~***~~~****~~***~*~***~~****~~~****~~**~~**~~ ~****~~~****  
  
Ray found Tyson both pigging out and grossing out people at a local buffet. He found Max near his mommy's lab (isn't that sweet? Mommy's boy), Kenny in a video arcade and Kai at the BeyBlade stadium. Naturally Kai was pretty pissed at Ray for interrupting his oh-so-important practice actually you know what? Pretty pissed doesn't cover it. He was VERY pissed at Ray.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" That was the first sentence out of Kai's mouth when he saw Ray.  
  
"Oh hello to you to Kai" Ray replied rather sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I'm in no condition to entertain you so if you would just leave me alone." Kai didn't get to finish his sentence when Ray cut him off abruptly.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson is here. He wants to speak to the team. Maybe there's a new tournament coming up or something. The others are on their way back to the hotel lobby. Mr. Dickinson said he'd meet us there. Hurry." And without waiting for Kai's reply, he ran off leaving Kai in the again, empty stadium.  
  
Little did Kai know, the stadium is not empty at all.a pair of violet eyes reflected the golden sunlight from a nearby window, for a brief second, you are looking closely, you'll see it quite clearly. But if that person's Kai who is still pissed at Ray for interrupting his practice, he wasn't looking at anything beside his blade. The violet eyes flickered for a moment and could be seen no more. As Kai packed up his launcher and blade getting ready to leave he muttered, " Stupid teammates." He muttered.  
  
"You don't know half of it," replied a voice in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
TBC  
  
So there you guys have it! The first chappie!!! I hope you guys like it!!! It you want to find out who is this mysterious girl, and then please stay toned for the next chappie. Please can I get at least 2 reviews before I continue so I know that people are still interested in this story. Please??? Thank you 


	2. Meet your new teammate!

Disclaimer: And here's Kai to do our important disclaimer!!!!  
  
Kai: humph, I refuse to do the disclaimer.  
  
Mylik: Ok then your scarf gets it! *Tags real hard on his scarf*  
  
Kai: AHHHH *chock, chock* watch it woman! You'll kill me!!! *Chock, chock*  
  
Mylik: Will you do my disclaimer than Kai? Pretty please Kai? *Puppy pout*  
  
Kai: *chock, chock* LET GO~~!!!! YOU FU**** BITCH!!!!!!!  
  
Mylik: opps.*lets go* Sorry?  
  
Kai who is very blue right now: Ok, ok I'll do your goddamned disclaimer.  
  
Mylik: Thx Kai!!! And you swear too much.  
  
Kai: O.o Anyway.Mylike does not own Beyblade nor does she claim to. She does own the OC in her stories. Oh and please R&R, tell her never to drag me by the scarf by the way.  
  
Mylik: fine, *waves eraser*  
  
Kai: AHHHHHHHHH~~~~!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! SHE ERASERED MY SCARF!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Mylik: Be good and I'll add it back.  
  
Kai: Just add it back please??  
  
Mylik: O.o Ok, ok, I'll stop torturing you. *Draws back scarf*  
  
Kai: *Rubs face onto scarf*, my scarf.  
  
Mylik: O.o O.o O.o I'm not gonna ask. Anyway on with the story!!!  
  
~***~~~***~~~***~***~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~*****~~~~****~~~~** **~~~****~*~  
  
Chapter two-Meet your new teammate!  
  
~*In the hotel Lobby*~  
  
Mr. Dickinson sat waiting patiently for the Blade Breakers to arrive. He have an important announcement to make, an announcement he is sure Kai won't like, actually he is sort of eager to see Kai's reaction to this. This should be worth seeing.  
  
Tyson walk into the Hotel Lobby still eating his leftovers, "Sowri Mr, Dickasen. The foo here iz so delicious." He said with his mouthful.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sweat drops, just as he was about to say something to Tyson however Max came in rubbing his face and purring at his mommy's picture. (Purring??? Max purr?) Closely followed by Ray and Kai. Kai looked like he is ready to murder Ray for again, interrupting his practice.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked around at all of them and couldn't help but think how the heck did this bunch of people win the Russian Tournament. Anyways he'll have to figure that out later. Right now, he has something to tell the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Boys, I see that you are all here, well, I have someone to introduce to you. She is going to be your new team member. As you know, we can't enter the Chinese tournament without at least 6 members, so as you are one member short,  
  
I went and found an extremely talented Blader and she kindly agreed to join us." Mr. Dickinson explained all this to the stunned Blade Breakers.  
  
"Kindly agreed? Try more than forced." Said a voice from a shadowy corner of the lobby.  
  
"Please, let me introduce you to your new teammate, Blade Breakers, meet Samantha Geathoukato."  
  
~***~~~****~~*~****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~***~~~~***~~~~****~~~~ ~*****~~***  
  
KAI'S P.O.V  
  
My attention wandered as Mr. Dickinson explains about the whole you're going to get a new teammate thing. A girl, who is he kidding? I bet this "girl" can't even launch a blade properly. Oh great, now we are REALLY going to suck.  
  
My attention got snapped back as Mr. Dickinson mentioned her name. Samantha Geathoukato? Samantha?? Big coincidence? It can't be Samantha, it just can't be!!!! But that's her voice!  
  
Right on cue, a teenage girl stepped out from the shadows.  
  
She is a slim girl with long, spiky purple hair with a touch of blue highlights. She keeps the back of her hair tied up in a ponytail leaving two bangs hangs loosely in front of her face. Her bright violet eyes pierced the darkness around her, a small nose and a generous mouth that completes her perfect complexion. Two dangling pearl earrings adorn her ears. She is wearing a black sleeveless shirt and on her arms is a series of spiky armbands. Kai's eyes traveled a little lower and saw that she is wearing a pair of black baggy pants cut low at her hip with a series of chains hanging from her hips to top that all off, she was wearing a pair of black boots.  
  
It can't be! It is her, Samantha from the abbey. But why is she here? How did she escape?  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
~***~~~****~~~*****~~~****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked around at the Blade Breakers, especially Kai. Of course, Mr. Dickinson knew ALL about Samantha's past before he invited her to join the team. Samantha is here for a reason, although either of them knows this but they are going to change each other. It won't be easy but Mr. Dickinson knew that this girl was not your ordinary street punk, she might be now but if you look beneath the surface and look into her heart, you'll see that she has a kind, caring heart. Just as Kai.  
  
"Dudes, will you puh-leaze stop checking me out like some pervert? It's getting annoying." Samantha said coldly  
  
"Boys please introduce yourself to Samantha who is going to be your new teammate." Mr. Dickinson commanded  
  
As the boys scrambled to introduce themselves to Samantha, she stole a glance at Kai. Yup, Kai's still as hot as he was back in the abbey. "Better enjoy your team while you can Kai cuz I'm planning to take you back to the abbey, to Voltaire, where you belong. I'm only on this team to take you back to the others, where you belong." Samantha thought to herself and smirked.  
  
TBC  
  
~***~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~****~~~****~~***~~~***~~*~****~~~***  
  
There you go, another chappie!!!! So Samantha's working for Voltaire. This complicate things a bit. And what's Kai's relationship with Kai? Read on to find out. Oh and for those of you who think that Samantha's evil well, not really, she's actually a pretty nice girl. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Off to make the third chappie!!! Please R&R!!! I need 2 more review before I put up the third chappie. Please? *Puppy pout* 


	3. The Battle

Mylik: Ahhhhhhh.time to do the DISCLAIMER again!!!! Guess whom I'm going to torture this time. *Evil smirk*  
  
Kai: Humph  
  
Mylik: Pretty please Kai?? *Puppy eyes*  
  
Kai: NO!!!! You've humiliated me enough!!! ENOUGH!!!!  
  
Mylik: Fine! *Raise the previous chapters written copy* you can go into the garbage can.  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST MY SCARF NOW THE FANFIC!!!!! Ok, ok. I'll do it.  
  
Mylik: Thank you.  
  
Kai: *pouts*  
  
Mylik: AWWWWWWW.so cute!!!!  
  
Kai: O.o anyway, Mylik doesn't own Beyblade or any characters in it. She just owns Samantha. Oh and please R&R and tell her never to torture me again.  
  
Mylik: *smile* Now on with story. I hope you guys like it so far! I have something unexpected planned for the later chapters so please R&R! Oh and if you are going to criticize me please do it in a good way.I would really like this story to be complete. THX!!! ^____^  
  
All conversations with their bit-beast will be in ~* *~ ok??  
  
~~~****~~~****~~~*****~~~~****~~~******~~~~*****~~~~*****~~****  
  
Chapter three- the battle  
  
"She's not staying. We don't need a useless girl like her to be on this team. We are fine on our own." Kai who was silent through this whole introduction interrupted. "And that's final. She is a weak useless girl."  
  
~*Really??? Are you sure Kai? Don't forget the time when.*~ Dranzer didn't get to complete his sentence.  
  
"Shut up you stupid idiotic bird brain." Kai swore into his head.  
  
~*Oh very nice Kai, very nice. That's no way to talk to a lady! Fine the stupid, idiotic bird wants to make a suggestion. How about challenging her to a battle??? If she wins she joins the team, if she loses she gets lost*~ Dranzer the stupid, idiotic bird suggested  
  
"Why should I do that? What's in it for me?" Kai asked Dranzer  
  
~*Oh Kai, don't tell me your SCARED???*~  
  
"NO WAY!!!! Fine, I'll challenge her" Kai replied  
  
~*Good, plus her bit-beast is so HOT!!!!*~  
  
Great! I have a boy crazy bit-beast. Kai thought  
  
~*HEY! I heard that! Just challenge her! *~  
  
"FINE!!!!"  
  
"Samantha, I challenge you to a bey-battle. If you win, you get to join the Blade Breakers. If you lose, you get lost. Agreed?" Kai said with a smirk.  
  
Samantha looked amused for a moment, what's Kai thinking? He knows I can beat him in a second with my superior bit-beast! Let's see how long his bit- beast can stand up against mine now.  
  
"Fine, I accept." Samantha replied with a smirk. She knew what the outcome of the match is going to be anyways.  
  
In the BeyBlade stadium  
  
"And.Ladies and gentleman~! Here we are! I'm Tyson your announcer for this bey-battle between Kai Hiwitari and Samantha!" Tyson announced  
  
"Lame Tyson, really lame." Max said. "Hey chief, chief???"  
  
Max looked around and found Kenny typing extremely fast into his laptop while muttering something.  
  
When Kenny FINALLY finished typing, he bounced up the steps with a worried look on his face. "Guys, Dizzy said that she can't find ANY info on Samantha's bit-beast! But she feels serious energy vibrating from her blade! Kai's in for a tough match!" Kenny said apparently very worried.  
  
"But nothing that Kai can't handle? I mean, he is the best blader in Japan!" Ray said  
  
"Well.I donno till she show her bit-beast!" Kenny replied  
  
"GUYS!!! STOP YOUR CHATTING! THE MATCH IS STARTING!" Tyson yelled from his place WAY above them  
  
"Here we go.Dizzy get ready."  
  
"Yes Chief. I'm ready." Dizzy replied from her place in the laptop.  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!!" Tyson yelled into his microphone cause everyone except Kai and Samantha who are concentrating on their match.  
  
Inside the Beyblade stadium  
  
Kai launched his blade, he turned to Samantha and asked rather coolly, "so Sam, ready to lose?"  
  
"In your dreams Kai. Dramenlion RAISE!!!"  
  
Out raised a majestic golden fur winged lion, its manes shining with sparkles, a well-built muscular body even for a bit-beast. It lifted its golden head and let out a soul haunting roar.  
  
Everyone including Kai who has seen her bit-beast before was in awe at Dramenlion's beauty.  
  
"WOW! Who would have ever known that her bit-beast is so handsome?" Ray said in awe  
  
"Not only handsome but powerful. I have never seen anything this powerful before! This blade could be the next most powerful blade to Dranzer! Maybe even more! His power is off the charts! I don't know Chief, Kai might lose this battle." Dizzy reported  
  
"About time too." Tyson said from his place on the platform  
  
That's not very nice Tyson. I just hope Kai pulls through." Kenny said extremely worried  
  
"So Kai, like my bit-beast? I bet it's more powerful than your fire chicken over there." Samantha boasted.  
  
Demenlion smirk at his owner's remark of Dranzer, he would have to agree with his owner. Dranzer is a fire chicken, but a very pretty one at that.  
  
~*OK. THAT DOES IT. FIRST IDIOTIC CHICKEN AND NOW FIRE CHICKEN. I HAVE HAD IT!!! LET ME OUT KAI! LET ME SHOW THIS GIRL MY POWER! *~  
  
"DRANZER! I COMMAND YOU COME OUT! NOW!" Kai yelled  
  
Kai's blade started to glow red, then a beautiful fire phoenix burst out of it, screeching at the top of its lung.  
  
~*Dranzer, you get more beautiful every day. *~ Demenlion said in bit-beast language to Dranzer.  
  
~*Thanks lion boy but I have work to do. *~ Dranzer replied rather coldly  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow attack!" Kai commanded  
  
"Demenlion! Lighten Strike NOW!" Samantha commanded  
  
~*I'm sorry Demenlion. *~ Dranzer said before she dove towards Samantha's bit-beast  
  
The two bit-beasts entwined together creating a HUGE explosion. Kai and Samantha got blown back from such force.  
  
"Chief, the energy vibrating from their bit-beasts are unknown of! Even in all then other Beybladers that we've battled, NONE is this powerful!" Dizzy screamed to be heard on top of the explosion.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the team can make out two shapes, holding their own respective blade, walking away from the stadium.  
  
"AND IT'S A TIE! Samantha tied with Kai!" Tyson reported  
  
The Blade Breakers rushed from their sitting position to see the condition of Kai and yes Samantha.  
  
They found Kai's cloth ripped and he's bleed at his arm. Samantha's condition wasn't any better than Kai's. Her cloth was ripped at her stomach also a cut could be seen on her leg, blood was dripping from her cut lips.  
  
"What happened guys? Are you guys ok?" Kenny asked concerned  
  
"I'M FINE!" Both Samantha and Kai yelled and Kenny  
  
"Meep."  
  
"Sheesh Samantha are you related to Kai or something? Cuz you sure act like him." Dizzy said annoyed from his laptop  
  
"Just shut-up ok?" Kai growled at the laptop  
  
"Meep."  
  
"So Kai, can I join the Blade Breakers?" Samantha asked  
  
Kai opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by Samantha.  
  
"I know, I know, you said that only if I beat you, and yes I've underestimated you. You've gotten much better but not much people can even tie with you. So pretty please???" Samantha begged  
  
"Sheesh Samantha, one min you are so totally like Kai and the next min you turned into a sweet innocent lil girl. How can you switch personalities so fast?" Ray asked  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out Ray dear." Samantha said with a smirk  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
"So Kai, what's your decision?" Samantha turned towards Kai and asked with a slight purr in her voice.  
  
"Humph" Kai said and stalked out the stadium  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Samantha said with a smile. "Perfect." She thought. "Just Perfect."  
  
"So, guys you never properly introduce yourselves to me." Samantha paused.  
  
"You look really funny with that hair you know.there's something called a hair dresser you know. As a matter of fact I think I'll drag you to one tomorrow." She pointed at Chief.  
  
"Errrrr.that's Chief. He takes care of the technical aspects of his team, such as data collection and provision, and physically improving their blades. He tends to worry too much about things, and has been known to overreact." Ray explained to Samantha  
  
"Interesting.you still need a hair cut. and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ray Kon. My bit-beast is Driger, the pride of my village. I'm the most mature in this group and Driger's trademark attack is Tiger Claw." Ray explained about himself  
  
"Interesting.who's that fat guy over there?" Samantha pointed to Tyson.  
  
Ray sweat drop. This girl can sure diss people.  
  
"That's Tyson. He's a short, popular kind of guy. Confident, impulsive, happy-go-lucky but often hot-tempered, stubborn, and never afraid to say what's on his mind. He acts predominantly on feelings and emotions and is always ready to do anything for his friends.He is embarrassed of his Grandpa and loves to eat. He can be extremely lucky in Bey-battle, even though he's sometimes blind to the most obvious things. His game plan is always based on attack.His bit-beast is Dragoon, and Dragoon's attacks are Storm Attack and Pantom Hurricane.Tyson gains a Bit-Beast called Dragoon. It's wind-elemental Bit-beast that can work with the spin in Tyson's Beyblade to create high-wind attacks. Upon improvements to Tyson's blade, Dragoon's Storm Attack upgrades to the massive Phantom Hurricane." Ray again explained to her.  
  
"Ok.weird dude."  
  
Tyson looked like he's about to murder her.  
  
"Let's move on.That's Max. He was given a Bitbeast named Draciel by his grandmother, but he never realizes just what he has until he's dueling Kai during the National tournament. A loss in the first round find his blade damaged and the necklace containing Draciel broke. Max puts one and one together and figures it out, and Draciel's strong defensive abilities have been a fitting match to Max's style of blading since." Ray finished.  
  
"And of course I assume you already know Kai pretty well from your battle?"  
  
"You don't know HOW WELL I know Kai." Samantha thought to herself.  
  
TBC  
  
~****~~~~*****~~~~**~~~***~~~*****~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~*****~  
  
Well there you have it! Samantha ties with Kai, she gets on the team and meets the blade breakers. Oh and a few people asked me to write longer chapters so here it is. I write shorter chapters because it'll take me less time to upload. And with homework everyday.So please R&R!!! And please also send me some ideas! 


	4. The hair cut!

Mylik: Ahhhhh.the wonders of disclaimer. I just love disclaimers don't you Kai? *Looks around* Kai? Where are you Kai poo?  
  
Kai from behind the computer: She'll never find me here.  
  
Mylik: *looks around and sees something blue* Aha! Found you Kai-kun! I HAVE FOUND YOU.  
  
Kai: Shit. Damned authoress.  
  
Mylik: *runs around the room* Wahoo, I found Kai to do the disclaimer! Oh yeah! I rock baby! I rock! Oh yeah!  
  
Kai: O.o Right.anyways.Mylik the crazy authoress you see here does not own Beyblade or any characters in it. She only owns Samantha and any other OC you'll see in later chappies.  
  
Mylik: *finally comes to a stop* and please R&R!!!! I need AT LEAST 2 more reviews before I continue! PLEASE R&R!  
  
Kai: Anyways.She never begged to me before.so she must be desperate.  
  
Mylik: I am.*tears* doesn't anyone like this FanFic???  
  
Tyson pops up from nowhere: I will if you give me food.  
  
Mylik: *points to Chinese buffet down the road and gives Tyson her credit card*  
  
Tyson: *runs off leaving a smoky trail*  
  
Mylik: *yells at Tyson* NOT EVEN A THANK YOU???  
  
Tyson: *turns around* Oh yeah Thank you! And I like your F.F  
  
Mylik: *sigh* Anyway please guys just spare 2 seconds of your precious reading time and just write me a short review! Thank you! It's much appreciated!  
  
Kai: Yeah *rolls eyes balls*  
  
Mylik: why you.little bastard.(this is rated PG-13 so a little swearing is in order)  
  
Kai: Uh oh, gotta run! Catch u guys lata!  
  
Mylik: Lets begin this story! *Runs after Kai*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter four- Kenny's Hair Cut and the First Battle *Smirk*  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep."  
  
"Stupid alarm clock!" Samantha muttered as she turned on the uncomfortable couch and hit the alarm clock. Perhaps a little too hard. It flew up, up, and up and guess whom it hit? Yup! Kai!  
  
"Bitch. What the hell are you doing throwing an alarm clock at my face?" Kai muttered while rubbing the red spot on his forehead.  
  
"Sowie Kai. The alarm was getting on my nerves. You try sleeping on a god- damned oh-so-hard couch for 10 hours, getting waken up by an annoying alarm clock and then. get yelled at by your team leader." Samantha said back. In a sitting position now and gingerly rubbing her back cramp.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Kai's eyes trailed from Sam's face, to her chest, and a little lower.  
  
"AHHHH! What am I doing! " Kai yelled to himself.  
  
~* I saw that! Oh lord! Can if be? Kai's falling for someone! OMG! *~ Dranzer cooed  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCHY FIRE CHICKEN!" Kai yelled at his bit-beast while mentally kicking it/  
  
~* K, k, k. Sheesh Kai. *~  
  
"Kai? What's wrong? You are blushing." Samatha asked. Secretly she knew what he was blushing about. She was pleased. She knew she has a body every woman would die for and every guy would fight over. And she has to admit that Kai doesn't look too bad himself.  
  
"Slow down Samantha! You are here to destroy this traitor, not fall for him. Your master won't be pleased." She thought to herself.  
  
While she was busy thinking about this however, Kai managed finally to hide his blush. Right on cue, Chief came out from his bedroom still wearing his P.J. talking to Dizzi.  
  
"Samantha! I've upgraded your blade! I stayed up all night but I did it! Now Dramenlion is even more powerful! And Kai, I also updated Dranzer. Her new ability is called Flame Thrower. Samantha, Dramenlion's new ability is called Lightening Bolt. You guys better practice those abilities." Kenny said and started to walk away.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Kai said to Kenny's back  
  
"Awww. Kai.now even a thank you?" Ray asked as he also came out of his bedroom looking extremely refreshed.  
  
"Humph" That was Kai's reply. No one really expected Kai to say thanks. As a matter of fact they would probably faint if he did. That'll be so not Kai.  
  
"Mommy." Yes, now entering Maxie! With his picture of his mommy!  
  
Everyone, excluding Kai sweat dropped at the sight.  
  
"Hey Chief?" Sam called  
  
"Yeah?" Kenny turned around to face Sam  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"HEY! He would have never done it with me you know!" Dizzy complained from her place in Kenny's laptop. "Thanks to you too." Sam said  
  
"And Kenny? Your hairstyle is REALLY bothering me. I have to do something about it or I'm going to burst." Sam complained  
  
"What are you planning with my hair?" Kenny asked clearly terrified at what Sam's about to say.  
  
"Oh, a simply trip to the hair dresser." Sam said casually. "Plus, I need a hair cut anyways."  
  
Everyone, including Kai, looked at Kenny with an amused impression pasted onto his or her face. They actually never saw Chief's eyes before. This should be interesting.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY! ZERO CHANCE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE!" Kenny yelled out  
  
"Come on Kenny! Don't be a wimp! Are you chicken?" Ray taunted  
  
"No, I just refuse to." Finally Kenny contained some self-control.  
  
"Fine." Samantha suddenly said  
  
"WHAT? You give up this easily?" Everyone turned to look at Samantha surprised.  
  
Sam however took this chance to dart from her seat on the couch and grabbed Dizzy from Chief as fast as lightening.  
  
Everyone was dumbfounded at her agility. Sam however casually walked to the deposit box sitting in the corner of the room did the combination and the door of the box swung open. She placed Dizzy into the safety deposit box and closed it with a bang. She turned around at the surprised Blade Breakers and said to Kenny, "now you simply have to come with me. You get your haircut and I'll get you your Dizzy."  
  
"Why me????" Kenny wailed and sank to the floor.  
  
"Don't know. Your hair just bothers me. Plus, I thought it'll be fun." Sam said with a shrug.  
  
Everyone sweat drop while Samantha smile to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Hair Dresser  
  
"So what hairstyle would you like Monsieur?" The hairdresser asked Kenny  
  
"Um.." Kenny said totally clueless  
  
"Just cut those stupid bangs in front of his face and make his not so nerdy looking." Sam said from her seat next to Kenny  
  
"Oui mademoiselle." The hairdresser said with a bow while eyeing Sam's chest.  
  
"Just get to it."  
  
"Yes mademoiselle." The hairdresser said with another bow and starting to cute Kenny's hair like crazy  
  
"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?????" Kenny asked to himself over and over again  
  
"Absolutely nothing Chief." Sam said with a secret smirk.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
The pair came out of the hairdresser to meet the blade breakers. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the new Chief. Even Samantha had to admit, he looked really hot.  
  
Sam somehow managed to get contact lenses for Chief and threw away his oh- so-trusty glasses. He has sapphire blue eyes, which is now visible. His bangs are cut a little shorter, parted with hair jell. Sam also found him a whole new outfit. Blue sleeveless to go with his beautiful blue eyes. A pair of baggy jeans and black running shoes.  
  
A few girls passed by and pointed to Kenny, giggled, blush, waved and ran. But still, you can hear them saying. "OMG! Did you check out that brown hair guy! He is so cute! And his eyes? Wow! Beautiful!"  
  
~*Kai.you got competition! *~ Dranzer teased  
  
"Just shut up." Kai said mentally death glaring Dranzer  
  
"Meep"  
  
"Good"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, do you guys like it? Kenny gets a haircut! I like that color of eyes. So beautiful! Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R! I need 2 more reviews before I do anything! Please? 


	5. The Tournment and the Truth

Mylik: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! SO MUCH! Thanks to all these people who review!  
  
BaBy*NiKeL*back- Thank you for your suggestion! I hope you like the story now!  
  
Light*Death*Paranoia- Yes the story line is sort of weird but still, I'm working on it! Please keep on R&R!  
  
Miyuka15- Thank you for your encouragement. I will never give up writing this fic. ^___^  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Mylik: *smile* Anyways here are more  
  
Fairy-girl91- I will try to make longer chapters from now on. The reason again that I make short chapters is that I can update more often. I usually takes me about 1 day to upload 1 chapter. Yes.she is turning to like Kai.just a little though.just a little  
  
Mirrored Soul- Yes.I will update very often.  
  
Kai baby-girl-I'm glad you liked the part where Kenny got a haircut, I thought that'd add some humor in it.  
  
AniGurl- Thanks! You are really encouraging  
  
Mylik: So I just thought I should thank you guys for your time to review my story. I hope you like it! O!!!! I forgot something! THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Kai: Oh no.  
  
Readers appear behind Kai and push him toward Mylik. Mylik catches Kai, as he was about to fall.  
  
Mylik: Thankies!  
  
Kai: *death glare*  
  
Mylik: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!! NOWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Kai: *sweat drop* crazy authoress.  
  
Mylik: ROAR!!!!  
  
Kai: Ok.Mylik here does not own Beyblade nor does she claim to. Oh yeah please R&R! She needs 2 reviews before she continue.  
  
Mylik: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Yup! There you have it! Let's begin with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Truth and the Tournament  
  
Kai stared out to the blackening sky from the hotel balcony. Sunset, his favorite time of the day. So peaceful, so calm, so quiet. Just how he likes it. He never liked the loud noises nor did he liked beyblading. They are all a drag. As he thought his mind wondered onto a particular somebody.He wondered what she was doing at this time. "Maybe she'll want to try out some new moves." Kai thought to himself. Deep down however, this little thing bothered him. He never felt this before. Never in his life. It's not hate because he's known that for a long time now.oh well, he'll have to figure it out later. Right now he's going to find Sam and ask, no wait command her to train.  
  
He paused behind Sam's door about to knock when he heard a faint whimper and some talking as if she's on the phone with someone. He considered turning around and coming back later but his curiosity got the better of him so he stayed and listened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Samantha's Bedroom  
  
"Master. Kai's changed. He really has. Why do you want him to rejoin the Demolition Boys?" Sam whimpered as she said this into the phone.  
  
"I want him caught in the next 24 hours you hear me? 24 hours. That's all you have. If you fail me, I will find you and you will face my wrath." The voice on the other side said  
  
"WHY! What grudge do you have against Kai? Why him? Answer me!" Sam cried into the phone. By now her already tired eyes are pouring buckets of tears.  
  
"You have no right to command me. Remember your ability, if you truly cannot capture Kai, your ability will help you. I want this traitor caught you hear me?" The voice commanded  
  
"I'm not the little girl I use to be Voltaire. I have feelings now. My ability is not known to anyone nor will it ever will be. Kai deserves to be free to old bastard. I refuse to help you. No matter what you do to me, I will NEVER betray Kai and his friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Kai, Sam, our first match is starting in a few minutes! Hurry." Ray called as he came out from his room  
  
"Shut up and come over here." Kai harshly commanded  
  
"What about? Why are you pressing your ear onto Samantha's door?" Ray asked curious  
  
"JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH AND COME LISTEN." Kai shouted  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Emotions are weak Sam. You have a tournament in a few minutes, as you finish blading, grab Kai and my helicopter will be waiting for you. Once you are done, you will be greatly rewarded."  
  
"NEVER!" Samantha spat at the phone and slammed the phone onto its stand, opened her door and nearly took off Ray and Kai's noses.  
  
"I see you've heard everything. Yes, I was working for Voltaire but no, I will not obey him any longer." Samantha said with her head bowed  
  
"Get lost Sam, the team doesn't need you. You little bitchy traitor." Kai death glared at her while he said this.  
  
"How can you saw this Kai? I did this for you; I was willing to sacrifice everything for you. Including maybe even my very own soul, and how can you do this to me?" Samantha whimpered. "Fine if I'm that badly unwanted here, I will go as soon as I fight my match. Voltaire's chopper will be waiting for me anyway."  
  
Sam turned and went back into her room.  
  
"What was that all about? And what is with this "special ability" that she have?" Ray asked  
  
Either Kai didn't hear Ray or he chose to remain silent. Ray took that as a sign saying "Get Lost" so he went back into his room to prepare for the upcoming match  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT THE BATTLE ARENA  
  
"Ladies and gentleman! Today's match is between the Blade Breakers and the Blue Eagles. First up! Tyson and Blasé!" The announcer's voice boomed through the whole arena.  
  
Tyson and Blasé both stepped up to the dish and took up a fighting position.  
  
"3.2.1. LET IT RIP!!!!!" The announcer shouted  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Tyson commanded. Dragoon rised from his blade and whirled the blade out of the dish.  
  
"Bather!" Blasé cried as he scooped up his blade. He looked at the blade for a few seconds, turned to Tyson and smiled. "Good match Tyson!"  
  
"Anytime." Tyson replied smiling  
  
"NEXT UP! KAI AND BLITHER!" The announcer announced the next pair.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"  
  
Kai released his blade at the same time a helicopter descended from the sky. A beam shot out and grabbed both Kai and Dranzer. Everyone from the audience gasped as the helicopter started to rise out of the stadium.  
  
No one was paying any attention to Sam but her eyes turned into red narrow slits. Her skin slowly turned into scales, she grew two angelic wings on either part of her body and what was suppose to be her legs turned into a dragon like tail. However she still holds her human beauty.  
  
Everybody's bit-beast including Dranzer and even Black Dranzer began to glow a bright golden color. In a flash every bit-beast in the arena came out of their own respective blades. They lined up in front of Sam and bowed deeply to her. If this didn't catch everybody's attention, I don't know what will. The rest of the Blade Breaker and Kai from his dangling position below the chopper gasped down at her. She is truly an amazing sight.  
  
"You shall not harm my Kai!" Samantha commanded in a voice of millenniums of power.  
  
"BLACK DRANZER! Attack!" Voltaire commanded from the helicopter.  
  
Samantha smirked despite her angelic complexion. "As long as I remain this form, no other bit-beast will obey their masters. They will only obey me! I am the goddess of all bit-beasts. Now my bit-beasts HELP ME!" She yelled  
  
Every bit-beast in the stadium flew into Sam's body. She started to glow all different shades of color, some never seen before, some often seen, she slowly raised her hands over her head, a rainbow like ball slowly formed in her hands she whispered in a language known to no humans or bit-beast then, she fired it towards Kai. It cut the rope around him and formed a shield like substance around him lowering him slowly to the ground.  
  
She looked up at the sky towards Voltaire's chopper and said, "I've spared you this time Voltaire, but be assure this is the first and the last." She also looked at the bey-dish and the blade still spinning in it. With a flicker of her hand, the beyblade flew out of the dish and landed near the owner's feet. Winning the Blade Breakers their first match.  
  
Sam smiled to herself and slowly transformed back into her original form and collapsed onto the benches. 


	6. Why?

Mylik: Well I hope u like the last chapter! Took me long enough to write it! Anyways thank you so much guyz for submitting so much review! I really appreciate it! I never expected so many reviews when I first started "Gift of the Phoenix" Anyways I really hope u guys like this chapter! Oh and I'll spare Kai today and do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: *relived sigh*  
  
Mylik: JUST this chapter.  
  
Kai: Groan.  
  
Mylik: *Smile* Anyways I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters nor do I claim to. I only own Samantha. ^___^ Thanks! Now I got that cleared up, let's start the story!  
  
Readers: *Cheer wildly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why?  
  
Samantha's POV  
  
Where am I? Why is everything white? Why is there a pink fur ball in front of my face? Wow! There's a shark looking guy! OMG! It's a shark eating pink cotton candy.cool.a shark eating.WHAT!!! AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kai's POV  
  
She sat up suddenly, freaky out everyone and me. Mariah was leaning extremely close to Sam's face. Man if she was a boy I'll kill her.  
  
Wooo Kai, slow down, what am I thinking!!! Why should I get jealous??? ~*Woho! My little Kai is finally growing up! I think you love this girl Kai.*~  
  
"Shut up Dranzer, you are just saying that because you like her bit-beast Dramelion." Kai said to his bit-beast  
  
~*NOT TRUE*~  
  
Kai smirked, he could feel his bit-beast blushing. If it can even blush, it's already red like a tomato.  
  
~*HEY! I HEARD THAT*~  
  
"So? Every heard of personal privacy?" Kai asked annoyed  
  
~* Whatever. She's waking up. *~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sam yelled as she suddenly sat up. Crashing her head with a very confused pink hair girl.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! A SHARK EATING COTTON CANDY!!!!" Sam yelled  
  
"A shark eating cotton candy?" Ray asked confused. He looked around and spied Kai near Mariah. They did look funny he had to admit.  
  
"Calm down girl, its only Mariah." Ray said  
  
"Huh? You lost me somewhere at the shark eating cotton candy part." Sam asked confused. She looked around saw neko-jins like Ray standing in one corner of the room and the pink fur ball right in front of her face. She saw another group all dressed as if they came back from a sports event. They must be the All-Stars.who are the others?  
  
"Let me introduce you to some of these people. That pink hair girl that you just called cotton candy is Mariah. My girlfriend. Over there is Lee, Kevin. They are the White Tigers." Ray introduced.  
  
Sam bowed her head from the hospital bed. "Now over there are the All-Stars. That's Michael, Emily, Gary and my mom." Max introduced  
  
"He's cute!" Sam pointed at Michael.  
  
Michael smirked and tossed the baseball around while Kai glared at him with a death like glare.  
  
"Anyways what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Sam asked no one in particular  
  
Everyone did an anime fall.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Tyson asked  
  
"No. Not really." Sam replied confused  
  
"Well, let me fill you in Bitch. Your master flew in on a helicopter, captured me into his helicopter, you turned into a freakin monster, controlled every damn bit-beast in the stadium and attack Voltaire. Enough info?" Kai spatted  
  
"Oh." Sam whimpered tears threatening to fall out any time.  
  
~*Bad move Kai*~  
  
"Get lost Sam, the team doesn't need a traitor like you." Kai turned around and strolled out the room.  
  
"He's right. I don't deserve to be on the Blade Breakers. I'll go now. Thank you so much guys." Sam quietly said. She stumbled to her feet, took a few seconds to get her balance and walked out the door just like that.  
  
"Wait! Samantha! Come back! SAMANTHA!!!!" Max, Ray, and Tyson yelled.  
  
Sam however kept on walking. Never looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back In Kai's Bedroom  
  
The other Blade Breakers stormed into Kai's room. Obviously pissed at Kai.  
  
"What's your damn problem you bastard?" Ray snarled " She was willing to give up herself, for you. She respected you, maybe even loved you. She betrayed the only person she's ever known just to help you. What did you give her? NOTHING? Not even a thank you, a nod, no nothing! You just told her off like that! How could you? Huh? Kai? You said emotions are weak but tell me; don't you even care about Samantha? She is the best blader I've ever seen, the strongest woman I have ever known. You better go and followed her to make sure she's alright."  
  
Kai turned around, tears glistening in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and wiped a teardrop. He studied it for a few seconds. "What is this? I'm crying? For whom?" Kai thought  
  
~* You had better find her Kai. Before Voltaire finds her. You never know what he can do to her. *~  
  
Kai suddenly springed to life and ran out the room. He found Samantha sitting on the water fountain, the dim moon light shown right onto her face making her looking like an angel.  
  
"Sam." Kai called  
  
"Kai! I'm sorry! I'll go, bye!" Sam quickly scrambled from the place she's sitting.  
  
As she turned to leave Kai quickly caught her hand spun her around so he could see her face. He could see that she's been crying. His heart suddenly went out to her. He never had seen anyone so sad. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers engaging her into a sweet and sensitive kiss.  
  
He slowly pulled away and muttered, under the full moon light. "I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N There you have it! Another chapter! Hope you like it! 


	7. The Talk Beneath The Moonlight

Mylik: I'm so glad that you guys like the last chapter! I can't believe that I got so many positive reviews from you guys!  
  
Kai: Yeah.she was crying her heart out!  
  
Mylik: HEY! That's confidential information Mr.Hiwitari.  
  
Kai: *smirk*  
  
Mylik: Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long.with school and homework, I barely have anytime to get onto the comp! Anyways I'll try to make this a long chapter to make up for take such a long time to update.  
  
Kai: Yeah.yeah.. the disclaimer.  
  
Mylik: Thank you Kai  
  
Kai: she doesn't own Beyblade or any of the characters in it. She is just a crazy authoress striving for reviews.  
  
Mylik: HEY! *Kai runs off* Anyways remind me to kill him in the FanFic later! So on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Talk beneath the Moonlight  
  
Sam smiled to herself. Kai kissed me, he really actually likes me! Wow! I must be dreaming. She sighed and rested her head onto Kai's shoulder and enjoyed the beauty of the moonlight.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
She's so beautiful. Why didn't I realize this later? Why did I have to make her sad?  
  
I genteelly shook her. She lifted up her head and stared into my eyes, her eyes asking me what's wrong, and gazed at her perfect complexion and smiled, she is the most beautiful girl a guy can ever find. So beautiful.  
  
"Samantha lets go for a walk on the beach. The moonlight is even more beautiful there. Plus it's also quiet there. So beautiful."I trailed off, unsure of what to say anymore.  
  
"Of course Kai, I'd love to go for a walk." She replied quietly as if fearing that if she spoke the moment would be lost.  
  
So we strolled casually hands in each other just like a couple, and after a 15 min. short and quiet walk, we finally arrived at the local beach. Sam picked a spot near the ocean and sat down starring out into the horizon. The sun now is slowly beginning to rise and I thought it was a beautiful sight.  
  
After a few minutes a silence I decided to sit down next to her. It was awkward because I didn't know what to do. After all, I never was and probably never will be a close to a girl.  
  
~*Put your hand around her you idiot. *~ Dranzer screeched  
  
"I knew that." I replied  
  
~* Sure.Kai, sure you did. *~ Dranzer taunted  
  
"You stupid bird." I growled  
  
~* Oh just shut up and do it. *~  
  
So I slowly raised my hand from it's resting position and stiffly put it around Sam's neck. She must have felt my tension and turned and gave me an encouraging smile. (A/N Awwwww.isn't it sweet?) I returned her smile and slowly relax my arm. We sat like that for a while, while I pondered on what to say, Sam's mind seems to be distracted.  
  
"Kai? Why did you kiss me?" Sam asked suddenly  
  
"Huh? Is there suppose to an answer to that?" I replied. She got me there.  
  
"It's just that no one ever shown any kind of affection towards me. Never ever in my life. The only person I have ever known is probably Voltaire and the Demolition Boys. But you, you are different somehow. You are probably one of the nicest people I've ever meet." Sam confessed  
  
I chuckled, "Then you mustn't have seen many decent people."  
  
"No I suppose not."She trailed off and now again turned to look at the ever rising sun. As if deep in thought.  
  
"Kai-Kun? I don't like your outfit. It's getting old." Sam suddenly turned and said.  
  
I sweat dropped, why can't we just talk about how nice I am?  
  
"NO!" I blurted out probably too suddenly because Sam suddenly flinched back at my suddenly burst of anger.  
  
"Please Kai-Kun?" Sam tried again  
  
"No. Absolutely not." I refused  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please????"  
  
"N-O NO!"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?"  
  
"NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!" "Pretty please with a kiss to top it all off?" Sam again tried  
  
"What is with my outfit that you don't like?" I sighed  
  
"I don't know, it just bothers me. Like Kenny's hair." Sam pouted  
  
"Oh good she looks so cute when she pouts." I thought to myself  
  
"About that kiss."I didn't get to finish and got tackled down to the ground by a purple hairball. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, I gently returned her kiss, she drew away out of breath and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thanks Kai-Kun!" She sighed happily.  
  
"Man! This is the most wonderful day of my life!!!!" I thought to my self and sighed.  
  
A helicopter silently passed ahead. The man silently smirked, "Sam, Sam, Sam, the one that you love the most, will be the one to destroy you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Well, I hope you like this chapter! I did this at 5:00 in the morning still a little sleepy.Kai's getting a little mushy don't you think? Do you guys think I should make him mean? Or do you like Kai this way? Oh and please R&R. Thx for those people who did! Thanks! 


	8. KAI!

Mylik: I AM SO SORRY!!!! I AM SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SORRYYYYY!!!! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY SORRRY SORRY! SORRY! Oh and did I say sorry? ^-^  
  
Kai: err.I think we get the point Mylik.  
  
Mylik: ^-^'' sorry! I am so sorry I haven't updated so long! With school and websites, AHHHHHHHH!!!! AND writers block! I hope you guys don't get too pissed! I promise this chapter will be an extra good one!  
  
Kai: It better.  
  
Mylik: Well, enjoy! I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. I just own Samantha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAI! KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back and ready to roll!" Sam exclaimed as she stormed into the room.  
  
"SAM!!!!" Everyone shouted with delight.  
  
Within seconds, she was pushed off balance by the girl, Mariah, and was knock off balance. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sam shouted before she hit the floor with a loud THOUD!  
  
"Oppps. ^-^" Mariah said before she hugged till Sam could barely breath.  
  
"AIR! NEED AIR!!! MARIAH GET OFF! *$*%! GET OFF ME YOU $%&IN B$#%*! NEED AIR!" Sam swore loudly.  
  
"Yup! It's our Sam alright! Her and her attitude." Tyson said nodding his head.  
  
"Sam, welcome back! I hope you stay this time. And don't mind Kai. He's just his normal sour-posse self." Rei said as he walked over to shake Sam's hand.  
  
"Well! It's good to be back! Now! If you don't mind, I'm doing to take Kai on a shopping trip! We are going to get him a new wardrobe!" Sam couldn't have grinned wider when she said that. "KAI!!!!!" Everyone screamed and did an anime fall.  
  
"Will you guys go to hell already?" Kai swore as he quickly strolled into the living room to avoid the other's surprised stares.  
  
"Don't mind him! Well, I'm going to take Mr.Hiwatari to a trip that he'll never forget!" Sam exclaim as she ran into the living room, grabbed Kai by the arm and ran out of the house with a smoky trail left behind her.  
  
"I feel sorry for Sam."Mariah whispered to Rei.  
  
"Mar, personally, I feel more sorry for Kai! See what she did to Chief? Well, I can't wait to see what Kai will look like!" Rei replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Mall  
  
"Kai! KAI!" Sam shouted. "Let's check out Stitches! They've got the coolest clothing"  
  
"What have I done to deserve this torture?" Kai sighed and slowly walked into the store with Sam.  
  
Sam was practically on fire when she entered the store. She talked to everyone as if she were his or her old buddy. She grabbed a sweater here, pants there, and gloves up high, pair of boots down below. Each one she grabbed she pushed into Kai's arms. Soon, Kai's arm was loaded with different sizes and color of clothing, ornaments. He was having a difficult time balancing with all that stuff in her hands. Silently he prayed to whomever he prays to that Sam would soon stop this shopping madness before he gets buried alive under these clothes.  
  
"There! Done!" Sam exclaimed when she practically cleaned the whole store with her picks.  
  
She spotted Kai under the HUGE pile of stuff and did an anime fall. "Kai- Kun, there's something called asking for help!" Sam sighed as she strolled over to help Kai  
  
"Well, excuse me! I was trying! But somebody just won't stop for her quest to find me something to wear!" Kai argued back.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I give up! Go to the dressing room and let me see you in those clothes." Sam said as she pushed Kai into the dressing room, stepped out and waited for Kai to try on the clothes.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai stepped out with a black sleeveless turtleneck, black baggy pant and to conclude it all, a pair of stylish, black, leather boots. Around his neck is his trusty scarf, (A.N. You didn't think that I would have left out the scarf would you?) , and around his arms, are the pair of shark fin like arm guards.  
  
"Wow! He is so hot!" Sam thought to herself  
  
~*I have to admit; Kai does look somewhat like a guy now. Before, he looked something like a little boy. *~ Dramenlion commented.  
  
"If you can't say something nice Dramenlion, don't say anything at all!" Sam shoot back and mentally gave Dramenlion a hard kick.  
  
~*OWIE! Ok! Forget I said anything! *~ Dramenlion apologized.  
  
"You are lucky I got a forgiving nature." Sam grinned.  
  
~*Right.FORGIVING? I wouldn't call it forgiving, you are probably going to torture when we are training, pour water on me, work me butt off and cut my fur for saying that. *~  
  
"You know what? Come to think about it, you are probably right!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
~* -__-*~  
  
Sam gave a soft chuckle as she mentally got a picture of Dramenlion's expression.  
  
"Kai-Kun, lets buy this one! It looks so good on you!" Sam said to Kai.  
  
"I still don't see what is wrong with my last outfit! I mean, I liked that one perfectly fine! Now I strongly resemble Satan the Devil or something! With all this black!" Kai said with disgust.  
  
"Puh-leze Kai?" Sam pouted  
  
"AHHHH!!! Not the puppy pout! Anything but the puppy pout!" Kai playfully put up his hand in defense of Sam's irresistible expression.  
  
However, all he got in return is more puppy pout from the purple haired girl.  
  
"Ah, man! What did I do to deserve this torture?" Kai again asked Sam.  
  
"Nothing Kai, absolutely NOTHING." Sam smirked as she took the outfit to the front desk to pay for it.  
  
As Sam walked up to the cashier, she could sense something funny with him. However, Sam couldn't quiet put her fingers on did so she shrugged it off and took out the cash she needed to pay for the outfit that she was going to buy for Kai.  
  
As Sam paid for Kai's new outfit, she heard Kai call out her name to notify her that they should get going if they are going to be in time for their next bey-match. Sam turned back to the cashier. He slowly handed her the bag containing the clothes. Sam caught a glimpse of some sort of paper sticking out of the bag. She slowly pulled it out and on it read:  
  
We hold something precious to you,  
  
Something you will sourly miss.  
  
Turn around and you will see,  
  
Who he is.  
  
If you want him back,  
  
Come to this location again.  
  
At 12:00 midnight.  
  
Bring Dramenlion and yourself,  
  
No one else or he dies.  
  
What the hell? "Kai-Kun? You should see this!" Sam called out. She waited for a few seconds and when Kai didn't reply, she turned and explores the shop, not seeing Kai, she panicked.  
  
"KAI! KAI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam called out as she raced out of the store.  
  
When she raced around the mall about two billion times, she realized that Kai was no longer in the mall; she took out the sheet of paper and read it again. She finally realized what it meant. Kai was something she would sourly miss and he was the most precious thing in the world to her. Voltaire has Kai.  
  
TBC 


	9. Kai, please don't leave me

Mylik: Ok, so I haven't updated for 2 month but hey, I try. ^-^ Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter, it was a little lame if you ask me but it'll lead to this chapter. Hopefully it'll be action packed.  
  
Kai: Right.Action packed.I believe you.  
  
Mylik: Watch your mouth mister. Something bad will happen to you in this chapter so I wouldn't talk if I were you.  
  
Kai: meep. *Sweat drop*  
  
Mylik: Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
  
*~Thought~* ~*With Bitbeast*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9- Kai, Please Don't Leave Me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Sam screamed at the top of her lung and ran out of the store.  
  
She continued to run aimlessly with tears that are threatening to fall down any second.  
  
*~Stupid, idiotic, jerk!!! Why weren't you watching Kai? Why did you let this happen to him? WHY? YOU LITTLE BITCH! You know that that bastard Voltaire wants your inhuman powers. You know he'll do everything in his power to hurt you! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!~*  
  
At this point, Sam's changed instead to taking her anger out on the wall next to her. Using the wall as her punching bag, she put all her pain and suffering into each and every one of her punches.  
  
*~How could you be so stupid? How? *punch* How? *punch*~*  
  
"HOWWWWW!!!!!!" Yelling it out at the top of her lungs, she landed her very last punch into the already dented the wall.  
  
Leaning onto the wall, tears poured freely from her face onto her bleeding hand, she slowly slide down until she's in a sitting position. Running her bloody hand through her purple hair, she slowly counted to ten before she was calm enough to think.  
  
*~Voltaire wants me to go with only Dramenlion, sounds like he wants to beyblade.but why? He knows Dramenlion's power, he knows my power. He know that he can't win so why is he doing this? He failed to control me before, why is he trying again now? ~*  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!" Sam screamed into the night. "No matter what Voltaire, I'm getting Kai back, no matter what, you will not harm him Voltaire. You killed my family and everyone I have ever loved you bastard, you will not lay one finger on Kai Voltaire. As long as I have one breath left in my throat and as long as Dramenlion stays mine, I promise you, you will not lay one finger on my Kai. God as my witness, shall I break my promise, I will forever give up my love for Kai and throw Dramenlion into the ocean." After she made her promise, Sam slowly and unsteadily got onto her feet. She slowly stumbled down the sidewalk to the nearest drug store to buy some Band-Aids for her still bleeding hand.  
  
Should she have looked back, she would have noticed a person, dressed in black, silently creeping out of the shadows. He waited till Sam is far away before taking out a cell phone and waited before talking into the cell phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the abbey  
  
"Perfect, just as I planned the stupid girl fell for it, everything is going according to plan. Thank you Boris. Follow her until she reached the assigned destination." With that Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, hang up his cell phone before turning to his grandson who, is currently being bonded onto the wall by steal cuffs.  
  
"Kai, I think you would be please to hear that your girlfriend is determined to find you and save you. She said something about throwing her bit-beast into the ocean if she can't. Stupid girl. She's in for the biggest surprise of her life Kai." Voltaire finished with a sly grin.  
  
"You bastard." Kai spat out  
  
"Oh you won't think so after you are obeying my every command Kai. You will be one that defeats Sam, you will be one breaking her heart and spirit, and you will be the one to weld Black Dranzer." Voltaire replied calmly with a smile  
  
"Never! I will never fight Sam, never!" Kai yelled  
  
"You won't have a choice my dear boy." Voltaire smirked before existing the room.  
  
Before long, two robed man entered, one holding a mask another holding a needle. Silently and skillfully, as if they've done this for, they inserted the mask onto Kai's mouth. Kai, as much as he would like to, could not defend himself caused by the steel cuffs that cuffed his arms, waist and legs. The other swiftly inserted the needle into his arm. Kai hissed as he felt the fluid enter his body from his left arm. Their task done, the two men left as quickly as they came.  
  
Kai could feel the liquid quickly running through his body, doing hell knows what to him. He grimaced in pain as a sudden pain exploded in his brain. One second later, another, similar to the last erupted again. This time the pain was too unbearable; Kai felt his world go dark as his head fell limp on his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the streets  
  
Sam wondered aimlessly trying to come up with a battle strategy when suddenly a sharp pain in her skull caused her to sink to her knees in pain.  
  
"Voltaire, you no good son of a mad man, you better not have harmed Kai, if you do, I will skin you and cut you until every bone in your every cursed body is crushed into pieces." Sam swore in pain  
  
She somehow just knew that Kai was in trouble. Sam glanced at her watch, 11:30p.m *~I'd better head to the store. Don't want to be late for my little meeting with my bastard godfather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the abbey  
  
"Kai, wake up you lazy pig. I command you to wake up." Voltaire yelled  
  
Kai stirred, he really didn't want to open his eyes, every part of his body ached.  
  
"KAI! WAKE UP!" Voltaire tried again.  
  
*~Kai? Who's Kai? Am I Kai? Voltaire, I must obey Voltaire.~*  
  
Kai slowly opened his crimson eyes and stared straight into Voltaire's black ones. Voltaire smiled, he saw no shine in Kai's eyes, no love, pure hate.  
  
*~Perfect~* He thought  
  
"Now Kai, what is your mission?" Voltaire asked  
  
"Destroy the purple haired girl. Destroy her bit-beast. Bring her back. Then kill her." Kai repeated in a monotone.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like this chapter. It's short, I know, but still. ^-^ Ok, I just reread it and there's not so much action but I promise there will be next chapter. Stay toned! Here's a sneak preview!  
  
Chapter 10-Sam's Defeat  
  
Sam impatiently tapped her feet against the marble floor waiting for Voltaire to come. Glancing at her watch every two seconds, she realized that she was actually nervous. She put it off as pre-battle nerves. After all, Kai's life is on the line.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Startled Sam glanced up just in time to see a muscular figure dressed completely in black jump off a helicopter. He wore a hat that covered his face and his hair was completely hidden behind his high collar, leaving Sam absolutely no clue whom this mysterious guy was.  
  
The guy landed with practiced grace and turned to face Sam and calmly asked, "Are you Samantha Geathoukato?" Sam gasped in surprise when she finally realized who this mysterious guy truly was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You want this chapter updated, you've gotta review! I'm a sucker for reviews and please ideas and comments are welcome! However, please do not flame this fanfic. You can comment it and make suggestions on how I could make it better to suit your need but please don't flame. I get really pissed when people do. So please please please! Take two seconds of your time and please review for a desperate authoress! ^-^ thx! 


	10. And finally it Begins

Mylik: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! For your wonderful reviews! Especially to Kai-lovr and Dragon-eyes22 for reviewing my chapter! ^-^ Thank you guys! You're the best!  
  
Kai: Ok, now she's getting hyper.  
  
Mylik: ^-^'' I told you I'm a sucker for reviews! Also Kai-lovr asked why it took me two month to update the previous chapter. Well, I guess I never really felt like writing, but yesterday I was on fanfiction.net and I just suddenly felt like it so I logged into my account and started to write. ^-^ Don't worry, this chapter will be pretty good.  
  
Kai: Right.Like I believe you  
  
Mylik: Oh you don't believe me? Fine then, read it and find out. *Sticks tongue out* Oh and also, do you guys think I should make this story longer than 15 chapters? Cuz that's what I had originally planned, somewhere around there, or I can make it longer. What do you guys think?  
  
Kai: You can stop right now, I don't mind  
  
Mylik: Whatever, please enjoy.  
  
*~Thoughts~* ~*Talking telepathic with bit beast*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10-And Finally It Begins  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam impatiently tapped her feet against the marble floor waiting for Voltaire to come. Glancing at her watch every two seconds, she realized that she was actually nervous. She put it off as pre-battle nerves. After all, Kai's life is on the line.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Startled Sam glanced up just in time to see a muscular figure dressed completely in black jump off a helicopter. He wore a hat that covered his face and his hair was completely hidden behind his high collar, leaving Sam absolutely no clue whom this mysterious guy was.  
  
The guy landed with practiced grace and turned to face Sam and calmly asked, "Are you Samantha Geathoukato?" Sam gasped in surprise when she finally realized who this mysterious guy truly was.  
  
"K.a.i.?" Sam stuttered unable to believe her ears.  
  
Ignoring her confused face, he took off his hat only to reveal a head full of ocean blue, spiky hair. He carelessly threw the hat aside, now revealing a pair of expensive sunglasses, which covered his eyes. However, the blue hair and the voice were enough to convince Sam that this was truly and sincerely her Kai.  
  
Without thinking and only acting through her heart, she leapt towards Kai. For what seemed like eternity, she finally reached him and gently wrapped her arms around Kai and just stood there crying onto his black sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Kai! I was so afraid.so afraid.what did Voltaire do to you Kai? Are you ok?" Sam asked between tears.  
  
When Kai didn't respond she gently lifted her head and glanced up to his face and gasped at what she saw. When she's busy crying, Kai has quietly removed his sunglasses and what Sam saw was that his trademark crimson eyes were now as black as the night, showing nothing but hatred.  
  
Gasping she took two shaky steps back, unsure of what to think. "What had he done to you?" She whimpered.  
  
Kai stood unmoving, just starring straight ahead without acknowledging Sam or anything else.  
  
Sam felt as if her heart has been torn into thousands of pieces in just a few seconds. *~ How could he not recognize me? How? What happened to him? ~* Still crying, for the second time in one night, Sam slowly sank to her knees, both hands on her face. You could tell she was weeping uncontrollably because her shoulders were shaking none stop.  
  
"KAI!" Sam yelled out in agony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
bKai's mind/b  
  
Sam! Stop crying you cry baby. I have to fight back, I can't let Voltaire control me, I can't, I WON'T!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai yelled out while holding onto his head as if it was going to explode.  
  
Sam glanced up from her hands and starred, with her tear streaked eyes, straight at Kai. She didn't fail to notice that his eye color was slowly returning to normal again. Slowly, she felt a tiny spark of hope light inside him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Chopper  
  
"Idiotic boy, trying to fight me. He will pay." Voltaire smirked before slowly pushing down on a small red button.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai suddenly felt a huge headache inside his head. Holding it, he too slowly sank to his knee, feeling that he was going to again lose control of his own body, he quickly turned to Sam and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you." before he was completely controlled again by Voltaire.  
  
Sam thought she heard Kai say something before his eyes returned again to that same cold black that it was before. Before she could even react, he got up onto his feet again and asked again, "Are you Samantha Geathoukato?" "Kai? Don't you recognize me?" Sam asked tearfully  
  
"ANSWER ME NOW!" Kai bellowed.  
  
Shocked by the suddenly outburst, Sam starred at him shakily before replying in a small lost voice, "Yes, I am."  
  
"Then prepare to lose to the ultimate bit-beast of all time, the bit-beast of destruction, you will bow down to me and Black Dranzer, you will lose." Kai smirked before snapping his fingers.  
  
Almost immediately, the ground beneath Sam's feet started to shake, and out of the grounds of the department store rose a magnificent beyblade arena.  
  
"I take it that in order to win Kai back I will have to beyblade? Am I correct?" Sam asked Kai.  
  
"Precisely, however, I wouldn't get your hopes up because no one wins against the Black Dranzer." Kai taunted  
  
"Well, if a bey-battle is what you what, then it's what you will get." Standing up, Sam wiped away the remaining tears with her arm and took out Dramenlion. Kai did the same, except with Black Dranzer. Both players loaded their blades and turned to face each other. In a battle of love against hate, no one wins.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IS RIPE!"  
  
.And so the battle begins.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, another chapter! I know, I know, it's lame but still, I've updated fast and next chapter, I promise they will finally battle. Please please pleeeeasseee review! I love reviews! ^-^ Thanks again to those who did last time. And please do again! ^-^ Love you all!  
  
-Mylik  
  
P.S. If you want a sneak preview of the next chapter before it's out, please say so in your review and give me an email and I'll email it to you ASAP. Thx everyone! 


	11. DRAMENLION!

Mylik: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
  
Kai: Are you feeling ok?  
  
Mylik: *takes deep breath* I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so excited with all the people that reviewed for the last chapter! It's so cool. Thanks to everybody! I can't tell you how grateful I am! To recognize all of you, here's everyone who reviewed!  
  
Cold-Heritage- thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll try not to torture Kai again, I'll TRY. And happy New Year to you too!  
  
Kai-lovr-thanks for your review! Yup, I did update the last chapter really fast, especially after I read your encouragement. Hope you like think chapter just as much!  
  
Dragon-eyes22 -I think Kai's really hot and cool, that's why probably, he's going to be in all of my beyblade fanfics.  
  
Jesse-Thank you for your character, I will add your character into this story, in fact, maybe even in this chapter! If not, she'll be in the next few chapters. But if I do add her, she's going to be evil and she won't get Kai in the end. I hope that's ok with you.  
  
Erin- Thanks for all your reviews. However, I've noticed that you don't compliment people too much.oh well, thank for your reviews anyway. I know Kai seems a lot out of character but that's the way that I want him to be so yeah. ^-^  
  
Kai: *sigh*  
  
Mylik: What are you sighing for?  
  
Kai: Because! There are so many viewers that say I'm so out of character.  
  
Mylik: What the hell did you mean by that?  
  
Kai: *whistles innocently*  
  
Mylik: Forget it. Ok, since so many viewers asked for it, you guys get it.  
  
Kai: Ok, ok I know I know, disclaimer.Midnightblossom aka Mylik does not own any of the characters in the TV show. She does however own Samantha and her bit-beast.  
  
Mylik: Thanks Kai. And let the battle begin!  
  
~*Talking to Bit-beast*~  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11- DRAMENLION!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"  
  
Sam's heart instantly started to beat unbearably hard when she launched her blade into the air. At the same time, Kai's blade was also released and crashed into hers with an abnormal amount of power. The two blades clashed against each other as they both dropped at the same time onto the bey-dish.  
  
Dramenlion and Black Dranzer both clashed against each other as if both were fighting for a purpose, both unwilling to lose to one or another. However, even though Dramenlion was clearly putting up a good battle, Black Dranzer was forcing him to the tip of the dish, one more good clash and this round if over.  
  
Samantha glared hopelessly from her bit-beast to Kai, who is currently watching the dish with a smirk pasted onto his face, his body language clearly expressed confidence and self-esteem. Torn between the love of her life and the battle, Sam's attention left the dish and began to wonder to Kai. With Sam's attention elsewhere, Dramenlion suddenly stopped to fight like it did before, just spinning in the center of the dish, waiting for Sam's next command. That was all the encouragement that Black Dranzer needed, taking full advantage of the situation, it attacked both Dramenlion and his owner at the same time, sending Dramenlion flying into the air and the blow was so powerful that it left several deep bloody marks on Sam's body.  
  
~*Sam! Please, help me! *~ Dramenlion cried out in pain as he was sent flying.  
  
"Huh? OH MY GOD! DRAMENLION! NOOOOO!" Sam cried out as Dramenlion dropped before her feet.  
  
"No. Dramenlion.I'm so sorry." Sam whimpered as she again sunk to her knees and held up Dramenlion. " I'm sorry, I just couldn't use my powers, not to Kai, and it could destroy him. I'm so sorry Dramenlion."  
  
Kai smirked, knowing what's going to happen next, he just stood calmly with both hands crossed at his chest and waiting with both his crimson eyes on Sam's blade. He didn't have to wait long, suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful golden colored ray shot out of Sam's blade. It slowly formed into golden lion, it threw up its majestic head and let out a roar that shook the entire stadium. With one last sad look back at Sam, it flew up into the starless night, never again looking back.  
  
Sam just sat there, with no expression on her face whatsoever. She slowly glanced down at her golden blade, if you looked roughly, you would have seen a perfect blade. However, if you look closer, you would notice that the bit-chip that contained the almighty Dramenlion is now replaced by a blank chip. Tears came to her eyes when her brain suddenly registered what had just happened.  
  
"Dramenlion, I'm so sorry." Sam whimpered while hugging her empty blade to tightly to her chest.  
  
"Pathetic, idiotic girl. Your heart was not fully on the battle that you were fighting, you did not put your whole heart into commanding your bit- beast. You are pathetic. You know that? And you call yourself a world champion? You know fully well that in result of blading half-heartedly, your bit-beast will leave you to find a worthy master. Personally, I think Dramenlion did the right thing, you were, are, and still am a pathetic blader. You don't deserve Dramenlion. Now if you will excuse me, it is useless continue, without your bit-beast, it would shame both Black Dranzer and I to continue this match." Kai gloated before turning on his back and started to walk back to the chopper.  
  
"Kai-kun, wait." Sam called out.  
  
Kai turned around only to see Sam struggling to her feet, her cloth was covered in blood and her sleeves where cut into shreds. A faint flicker of emotions flickered back onto Kai's eyes as he saw her struggling to get up.  
  
"Stupid boy, he never learns." Voltaire smirked as her pushed down, again, on the red button.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Holding his head, Kai screamed at the sudden pain that shot through his head. Slowly his eyes again turned into a cold gray color.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" Kai spat  
  
Although Kai's words cut like knives into Sam's already broken heart, she stopped herself from collapsing and despite her pain, she murmured just loud enough for Kai to hear, "I love you forever." Then, Sam collapsed lifelessly onto the cold floor, her lifeless body unmoving.  
  
Despite his cold heart, Kai slowly took a small step towards Sam's the injured body. He didn't go far before a perfectly manicured hand came to a rest on Kai's should, the person spun Kai towards her. Kai's cold eyes meet a pair of purple orbs.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kai asked, not really caring who the hell she really was.  
  
"Oh pooh bear, don't you remember me?" The girl pouted and put a perfectly shaped hand onto her hip.  
  
"Kai, listen closely, her name is Kassedy Valbrick, she works for me. She is a top blader and as you can see extremely sexy. She is to be your future fiancée. Should you dare defy my order, the results are not promising." Voltaire commanded.  
  
Kai's expression turned into one of pure disgust after hearing Voltaire's order. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to like this girl. It's stupid because Kassedy is by far the sexiest girl he has ever meet. With her pouty mouth, rosy cheeks, and a perfect body structure, she could have any guy drooling at her feet. But, there's something in Kai's mind that's bothering him, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It's almost like someone else occupied his heart, an incomparable girl, and an angel. Kai shook his head in frustration when he couldn't figure out who it is.  
  
Kassedy watched as Kai shook his head in frustration. 'This guy isn't so bad. He can actually be called hot. This is going to be fun.'  
  
"Come on Kai dear, let's go back. I know you're just dieing to get to know me better. Let's get out of here." Kassedy whispered while she forcefully forced her body to press against Kai's. With her mouth a few centimeters away from Kai's, she glared up straight into Kai's eyes and said with a pout, "Let's go." When she earned nothing but a dangerous glare from Kai, she slowly moved her slim body away from Kai's and with one last smile; she disappeared as quickly as she came.  
  
Kai let out a slow sigh of relief when Kassedy was finally gone. 'What a little bitch.'  
  
"Kai, time to go, leave the girl where she is, she's probably going to die anyway. We've wasted enough time here as it is." Voltaire commanded.  
  
Letting himself one last look at the fallen girl, he don't know why but he felt strangely connected to her. He quickly turned his head, but not before he saw a drop of tear fall out of her closed eyelid.  
  
TBC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mylik: Ok, ok, ok, I know you guys all wanted Sam to win, but come on, if she did win, there wouldn't be anything else to write about right? I'll tell you this though, Sam wouldn't get Kai back anytime soon. But either will Kassedy. So don't worry. Jesse, if Kassedy didn't turn out the way you wanted to be, I'm really really sorry. It's just that I needed her to be a bad guy. Trust me, she'll play an important role in this whole story. If you don't like the way she turned out, I'll change her name into something else and stuff ok? I hope you guys like it. 


	12. How Do I live?

Mylik: It seems that everything I do these days is apologize...*sigh* so sorry guys. Things have been so messed up. REALLY, REALLY SORRY! To say my apologies, this chapter will be EXTRA good but it'll be short. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE THE OTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY. ^-^ Hope you guys won't be 2 mad at me.  
  
Kai-Luvr- I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time. I really, really hope you like this chapter! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12- How do I Live?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam's POV  
  
Unbroken tears fell as silently down my cheeks as the rain in the sky. A pair of jaded feet continuously pounded on the wet cement floor. My disheveled hair was blown everywhere by the strong gusts of wind from Hell itself. My amber eyes frantically searched the abbey for a corner to hide in. Coming across none, a small whimper escaped my mouth. As I ran, I didn't notice the small pebble on the wet cement floor. As my feet connected with the pebble, I was thrown forward as my foot connected with the pebble.  
  
I quickly heard footsteps behind me; tighten my grip on my launcher, I whimper as I tried to get up.  
  
"Bitch, get up and battle with me. We're not done yet." The man taunted.  
  
I groaned. This torture had continued without stopping for nearly two days now. Two days. Two days of never-ending battling.  
  
'Kai...I'm doing this for you...for you my love. I must defeat him, I must win this battle. Only then, will I know how to find you.'  
  
Slowly climbing up onto my feet, I wobbled as a sudden shot of pain ran through my body. Holding the walls for support, I drew myself up to my full height and meet a pair of cool blue eyes hidden under two orange bangs.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet Tala, I'm not done with this battle. And when I'm done, I will win. As promised, if I win, you'll tell me where is my Kai. If you win, you will erase my memory of Kai."  
  
The boy known as Tala smiled, "There is no way you will win this battle Sam. We've been battling for so long and yet, you failed to win. Already you're tiring from the effort. Why bother?"  
  
"Because I love Kai...even after all he's done to me, I still do and I will stop at nothing to win him back even if it kills me. Now get ready to lose Tala." Sam replied, "GO DRAMELION!"  
  
End of POV  
  
The two blades continuously clashed against each other creating sparks that roused as high as the heaven themselves. Sam grimaced as Tala's blade continuously pushed hers against the abbey walls. She felt every blow that's landed onto her blade, could hear Dramenlion cry out for help, feel her pain. The forces of the blows made her sank to her knees; she clutched her wounds as her sweaty hair brushed against her cheeks.  
  
As if sensing her owner's pain, Dramenlion released a cry of fury. Distracted, Sam glared up to Dramenlion with hopelessness as if begging for an answer. Seeing that her owner was distracted and cannot go on blading, Dramenlion unfolded her wings and delicately wrapped it around Sam, as if protecting her from Tala. Temporarily, blinded by the light, Sam raised her eyes to meet that of her bit-beast. Suddenly, in her mind, she heard a majestic voice speaking to her, "Help me Sam. Help me...I have no beyblade to return to, help me return to life. Help me..."  
  
As suddenly as if began, the voice disappeared. Dramenlion unwrapped her protective wings, and with one last longing look at her owner and friend, she flew upwards towards the sky without ever looking back.  
  
Tala smirked as his sapphire eyes follow Dramenlion in her climb towards the night sky. 'Pathic girl, can't even keep her own bit-beast. Why did Voltaire waste my time on this pathic piece of trash? Oh well, her memories are mine now...'  
  
His smirk grew even larger when Sam's rigid body slow fell towards the wet cement floor. Walking near, he noted that the girl was already unconscious. However, he still kicked her cold body harshly with the heels of his runners to make sure. When he was positive that the girl was unconscious, he mentioned to reveal two hidden men carrying some dangerous and illegal looking weapons. Without hesitating, one of the men took out a needle filled with injections and relentlessly stuck it into the back of Sam's neck.  
  
"Say goodbye to your memories of Kai Sam..." With that, Tala swiftly existed the abbey leaving a bloody, clueless Sam.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- Ok, I know, this chapter was crappy...don't kill me though. I needed to torture Sam some more to make it more interesting. Now Sam lost her memory and her bit-beast. ^-^ Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! If you don't like it please tell me how to change it. Thanks! 


End file.
